story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose Private School
(桜草私立学校 Sakurasō Shiritsu Gakkō) is a school in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game), Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers, Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Appearance Exterior The school is located off the main path through Engelstein Fields. In AFL, the school grounds is often the location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. The staircase that leads off from the grounds will take students to the sports cage where they can play baseball, badminton, or tennis. In the front area of Primrose Private School, there is the main gate and the side gate. When it is not class time, the P.E. teacher stands near the entrance. Most of the students enter the school through here. Rooms 'Art Room' This room is on the second floor in the northern wing. Inside contains a wide variety of art, such as paintings, ceramics, and sculptures. Boxes are located at the front of the club. A box cutter is found on one of the boxes. 'Auditorium' In Story of World II: A Flowery Life, the auditorium is held for the player's wedding ceremony. The room features a shiny wooden floor and a modern appearance. Red curtains hang on the stage. 'Canteen' The Canteen is where students eat and take their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They also take their snacks here. They also have delicious donuts made by Yotsuba Shun as stated in some episodes of FBwY. The tables are made of wood as well as chairs. It also has glass windows which shows a clear view of the outside making sunlight pass through. 'Cooking Class' This room is located in the northern wing of the first floor. It is divided into two sections - a kitchen and dining area - by a partial interior wall against the kitchen counter. The kitchen has a blue-and-white checkered floor with pale blue walls, as well as matching pale blue countertops and appliances. The room contains a toaster, a stove, a microwave, a sink, five knives, a cutting board, a plate, a refrigerator, a blender, and a coffee maker. There are two rows of counters on opposite sides of the kitchen, as well as a smaller center island. As of Life is Like Flowers, the placeholder club leader stands in front of it. 'Dance Studio' The dance studio is a room inside the school. The dance studio has two practice bars for stretching and warming up and there are two doors on either ends of the room. The walls are pale green and the floor is made of tiles with diagonal patterns running along them. The wall opposite the doors have windows that stretch across the entire wall. The ceiling is filled with lights so idols can use the room when it is dark. 'Headmaster's Office' This room is located on the third floor. The floor is birch with a large white rug in the middle. Two beige couches surround a table on the white rug. Towards the back of this room is a large desk with a key on it, small plant and a stack of papers. In the two back corners are two medium-sized trees. Two bookshelves are located at each of the room's sides. The entrance door is different from other doors of Primrose School, as it has no windows. 'Rooftop' The rooftop is located above all three stories of the main building. In Story of World II: A Flowery Life, it is used for the player to confess their love with a ring and reconciliation. There are four entrances to the roof, one for each wing. There are three doors per entrance. The main doors in front open to the roof, but a small side door leads to a more private section, though no student uses the section yet. It is bright white with a grey fence. A medium height fence surrounds the rooftop, but the southeastern and southwestern sections have shorter sides, making it easier to dump a body. There are several brown benches throughout the area and ventilation shafts on each corner. There is a sink, bucket and knife located on the southeastern side. 'Teacher's Office' This room is located in the west wing of the first floor. It uses the exact same props as the Headmaster's Office. The floor is colored beige with a red carpet in the middle. A desk is located on the north side. Two beige couches and a coffee table are located on the south side. Bookshelves line each of the side walls with potted plants at the end near the table. 'Track' The track is a large outdoors area consisting of running tracks and large patch of grass in the center. The track itself is red and in an oval shape. There are bleachers on three-sides of the track and one side is covered in trees. The bleachers have entrances for the students to enter the track. Uniform Elementary School The girls' uniforms for elementary school are red and white. The overall skirt is mainly red, but the sailor dress flap on the back is white with red stripes. There is also a tied red ribbon with that school's logo. The girls wear medium-sized white frilled socks and black sneakers. The male students wear same clothing as females except for white shirt, red tie, red shorts, and white socks. The black sneakers remain same but male style. For Autumn/Winter, students wear sweaters based on their respective theme colors. The female students wear long grey stockings. Middle School The girls' uniform kit consists of white shirt, dark blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Male students wear the same thing except for dark blue knee-length shorts. High School They wear the same clothes as Junior High School except for black formal trousers/knee-length skirt. They also wear longer sleeves and grey stockings during Autumn/Winter. Other Uniforms For Autumn and Winter, students wear the same outfit, with an addition of a zipped hoodie jacket. The jacket can be different colors depending on what race they are. Notable Students Flowers Bloom with You 'Elementary School' First Class= *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Shiho Fujiura *Fubuki Shirayama *Angela Sakuragi *Chieri Yamakawa *Nichika Hanazono *Shiori Yumehara *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Leaf *Saki Kurumizawa *Naru Amagi *François Cartier *Benedikt Schöne *Lucas d'Aviano |-| Second Class= *Hinata Tsukishiro *Ryo Izumisawa *Hatsune Sorata *Cacao *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *Mei Okazaki *Kim Yeo-eun *Hanami Nishikawa *Alen Shirogane *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Per Sandholm *Holger Dahl *Mathias Nielsen *Park Jin-tae *Gakuto Nishikigi |-| 'Junior High School' Grade 7= *Elisabeth Yurchenko (Ilse) *Kinji Sagawa |-| Grade 8= *Momoka Kurose *Jacques Bonnet |-| Grade 9= *Feliciano Cerutti <\poem> |-| 'Senior High School' Grade 10= *Ludwig Edelstein *Kokone Yamakawa |-| Grade 11= *Hideo Watanabe *Kiyomi Shirayama *Megumi Takigawa *Frank Hirsch |-| Grade 12= None |-| Life is Like Flowers 'Elementary School' *Christian Dahl *Maya Sandholm 'Junior High School' Note: Names in asterisk (*) are students who were previously from Vineyard Private Elementary School. Grade 7 Class 7A *Haruno Aida *Mayuri Kaido *Reina Takamori *Shiori Yumehara *Paola Himeko *Lillian Hirsch *Angela Sakuragi *Chieri Yamakawa *Nichika Hanazono *Sonata Otome* *Leaf *Saki Kurumizawa *Naru Amagi *Megumi Akishino* *Ryo Izumisawa *Hatsune Sorata *Cacao *Kirara Nijiiro *Freja Bondevik *François Cartier *Benedikt Schöne *Per Sandholm *Holger Dahl *Mathias Nielsen Class 7B *Hinata Tsukishiro *Mei Okazaki *Kim Yeo-eun *Pia Markova *Anastasia Jovanović* *Alen Shirogane *Chloe Novak* *Hikaru Saida *Minori Kagesawa *Tomoyo Kitakaze *Hanami Nishikawa *Lucas d'Aviano *Gakuto Nishikigi *Jan Lindbeck *Prince Ethan *Jan's Friends Grade 8 *Ilse Yurchenko (Ilse) *Kinji Sagawa Grade 9 *Jacques Bonnet *Momoka Kurose 'Senior High School' Grade 10 *Feliciano Cerutti Grade 11 *Kokone Yamakawa *Ludwig Edelstein Grade 12 *Hideo Watanabe *Frank Hirsch Staff *Soichiro Ueda - Principal *Sayuri Watanabe - Vice Principal *Kozue Ichihara - Teacher of Elementary School 1st Class *Mai Akeboshi - Teacher of Elementary School 2nd Class *Reiji Oba - Teacher of Grade 7A Middle School *Chisato Mizutama - Teacher of Grade 7B Middle School *Tsugumi Nakano - High School teacher *Unnamed teacher of Grade 8 *Unnamed teacher of Grade 9 Trivia *Like most schools in Pretty Country/Story of World franchise, it is a private school. *This is the second school in Pretty Country/Story of World franchise to provide necessities a normal school would have (ie. student council, admin), first being Wonderland Private School in Story of World (TV series). Navigation Category:Locations Category:School